Battle of the Bands
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: Yuki is going to the US to do some research, and guess what? Shuichi is coming. Along with Badluck and Nittle Grasper on their first US tour, but with another band, The Band of Princes, a band made up of teenagers! Question is, will the 3 bands get along?
1. US Tour

I'm not really a fan of crossovers, but the story came to mind after watching the Band of Prince film. Kick the Future

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gravitation or Prince of Tennis

* * *

1. U.S. Tour

"Yuki! Where are you going? Yuki!" Shuichi called him at the top of his voice. He had walked in, to find Yuki packing his things, his passport laid there on the coffee table for him to see. _No_, he thought. _He's leaving me again._

"Stop shrieking on my ears, you noisy brat," Yuki glared at Shuici, but upon seeing his face he calmed down. "I'm going to America to research for my next book." He explained quietly.

However, that didn't calm him down. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm coming, I'm coming too!" he hurried off to find his suitcase, filled it with anything he could get his hands on, then hurried back to the living room.

"You're not coming with me," Yuki said, sternly.

"I'm coming too! I'd go to America with you!" Shuichi was stubborn.

"You can't get on the plane dressed like that," Yuki pointed out, looking him over. He was dressed in shorts and a tattered orange t-shirt.

"I'll change!"

"I won't wait for you," he turned to leave. But Shuichi was already at the door, dressed in pants and this time, a brand new t-shirt. Sometimes, he wonders how Shuichi can do these things.

"I'm coming with you," he said, smirking. Surely, it was his victory now.

"You don't have a passport," Yuki said, and upon hearing that, Shuichi deflated like a balloon and went back to clinging to him.

"Don't go, don't you love me? Why are you always leaving me?" he asked incessantly and Yuki paused. It was hard when the brat always brings those things up. He had lost himself and all desire to live but somehow, Shuichi had managed to track him down, and bring him back to his life. Not knowing what else to do, he cupped Shuichi's face in his palm.

"I'm going to America for work," he said, emphasizing the word _work_. "You're a professional too so _you_ should understand,"

His strange yellow eyes held his violet gaze.

"It's not like I'm not coming back," he said, gently untangling Shuichi's hold on his arm.

"But I'll miss you," Shuichi whimpered.

"I'll miss you too," he forced himself to say aloud, although he was embarrassed to be exchanging sappy words with the brat. God knows he miss him already.

He kissed Shuichi briefly before grabbing his passport and bag, forcing himself to walk away before his mind change.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hiro walked in to find Shuichi rolling on the studio's floor. Sakano-san and K-san was nowhere to be found. On the corner, Fujisaki was tuning his synthesizer.

"Where's everyone?" he asked, the studio was unusually quiet. It was still early, but it was strange that the crew isn't here by now.

Fujisaki shrugged. On the floor Shuichi was still rolling, going "Yuki. Yuki. Yuki." Like it was some sort of mantra.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. Fujisaki looked up from his synthesizer briefly before answering his question.

"Seems like Yuki Eiri went to America to research for his next book and left him here," it was what Shuichi told him, the moment he walked in on the door. He was really sobbing and looked really down. Fujisaki consoled him for a bit then went to his instrument. Honestly, it's not like he can sympathize.

"Well, he should have brought Shuichi with him, cause he's pretty much useless here if he's like this," Hiro said.

Shuichi's ears pricked to attention, he stopped rolling and stood up. Then he faced them both and said. "I am a professional!"

"Very good, Shuichi" K-san emerged from the door along with Sakano-san.

Another person entered the room, none other than the NG Production's president, Seguchi Touma.

"I'm very glad to hear that Shindou-san," he smiled, his eyes crinkling until they were closed. "'cause we are going to America."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

On another part of Japan, The Band of Prince manager, Ryuzaki-san was giving his band the same announcement.


	2. The Band of Prince

DISCLAIMER: Again, I do NOT and probably never would own Gravitation and Prince of Tennis

* * *

2. Band of Prince

"Really?" Eiji asked, his eyes sparkling. He bounced up and down the sofa in excitement, causing Fuji and Oishi to bounce with him.

Manager Ryuzaki smiled at his enthusiasm. Because of their growing popularity in Japan, she always seems to forget how young they really are. She nodded.

"Yay! Nya!" he threw his hands up in the air. "We're going to America! Tour on America!" he singsong in delight. The rest of the band quickly fall into his pace, Eiji was the band's moodmaker as well as the band's vocalist and on guitars. "Aww.. who am I gonna to bring this time? Oneechan? Oniisan?" he held up four fingers and started to choose by singing a song and eliminating the finger the song stopped on.

"I want to bring Yuuta too," Fuji said. "But maybe I should bring my sister this time." He was thoughtful.

Kaido eyed Momoshiro meaningfully before saying, "Please refrain from bringing girls, remember what happened last time?" Last time, Momoshiro had brought Ann along and it had been a major bother. They had to find her a place to sleep in, since they were all guys. And constantly needing to go to the bathroom was a hassle when they were on road trips.

"You're looking for a fight?" Momoshiro growled at him. Kaido was already hissing at him.

"I'm afraid you can't bring anyone this time," Ryuzaki-san cut their argument off. Everyone turned to look at her. They had all been allowed to bring at least one family member in their previous tours in Japan.

"What do you mean Ryuzaki-san?" the other keyboardist, Inui asked. The others sit up a little straighter to listen.

"We're going on the tour with other bands," she said, and was about to explain when her band interrupted her again.

"But we've toured with other bands before," Kawamura said. Eiji looked up from his left hand, which was now holding up two fingers.

"Yeah, but this time it's different," Ryuzaki-san said. "For one thing, we're going on a tour on _another_ country, and…" she paused, as if challenging them to interrupt her again. When none spoke, she continued. "…we're going on the tour with Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper."

The reactions of the band members were different. Vocalist Ryoma continued to look at Ryuzaki-san as if waiting for more explanation. Fuji, Inui, and Oishi nodded knowingly while Kaido and Momoshiro gave a look that said "Who?"

"Who's that nya?" Eiji asked. Their names sound familiar. He turned to Oishi for explanation.

"Nittle Grasper is that famous band that separated three years ago and reunited now. Bad Luck is NG Production's newest edition." Oishi explained.

Eiji nodded, her two older sisters were huge fans of Nittle Grasper, that's why the name sounded familiar. He'd seen CDs of their album lying around the house. He even think that he knew some of their songs. As for BadLuck…

"They're the band that sang on the quiz show, right?" Momoshiro beat him to the punch line.

"What kind of idiot would do that?" muttered Kaido. He clearly didn't believe Momoshiro. By now, they were continuing their postpone argument. The hissing and growling resumed.

"Yeah, I saw that show too," Fuji said, smiling. He had been impressed by the band's guitarist Nakano Hiroki's intellect. The guy was brilliant.

"Me too nya," Eiji volunteered. He had been frustrated with the BadLuck's vocalist, Shindou Shuichi when he kept missing on easy questions but was glad when he was able to finally answer one which led to their team's win. He had liked the song number too.

"We're going on a tour with them," Ryuzaki-san resumed her explanation. "Then after the tour we're all going to join the Battle of the Bands which would also be held in America."

Everyone quieted, they understood that although they would be sharing the stage with these two bands, when the tour was over they would be their competitors.

"We'll leave three days from now, be at the airport by 7 'o clock" their drummer, Tezuka spoke up for the first time. Although, he was constantly showered by offers of other more famous bands to join them, he never left Band of Prince. He was skilled, that's why everyone looked up to him and he was greatly respected in the music industry too. "Are there any questions?" he asked.

No one spoke for a moment. Then, from behind the sofa, came Ryoma's voice.

"So, can I still bring Karupin along?"


	3. Prelude

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gravitation and Prince of Tennis

Perhaps, I could, if I have a time machine…No, not even then…

* * *

3. Prelude

Ryuichi was playing with Kumagoro when the door opened. Noriko looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading. Both turned towards the door.

"How did it go, Tohma?" she asked. Tohma had already brief them about the tour yesterday. She knew that he had planned to announce it today to Bad Luck.

"Shindou-san's reaction was interesting," there was an amusement to his voice when he remembered Shuichi's reaction. He had temporarily gone into shock then came back with a whooping cry "Yuki!"

"Shuichi is happy because he's going to see Yuki," Ryuichi said in a singsong voice. "I'm happy because I'm going to sing with Shuichi" then he goes "Tomodachi, tomodachi, tomodachi…" while making Kumagoro's arms wave in the air.

"Shindou-san is just happy to sing with you Ryuichi-san," he said, smiling. Noriko nodded her head in agreement. Ryuichi looked at both of them and smiled.

"Tomodachi, Tomodachi, Tomodachi…"

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shuichi was excited for their trip. He was HYPER. He wished that the three days were over already. He knew, he should be nervous, they were close to Nittle Grasper but Sakuma-san is really intimidating. His personality changes when he's on stage. The Band of Prince, Tohma informed them, had two vocalists, both who were extremely popular to the ladies. But right now, he didn't care.

He was going to see Yuki! Surely, he would be surprised when he showed up in the US. Shuichi missed him already, maybe Yuki missed him too. Perhaps, he would show his affection by greeting him with a passionate kiss when they meet again. He laughed to himself at that. He could just imagine Yuki's face coming closer…

From behind him, Hiro and Fujisaki glanced nervously at each other, wondering if their vocalist was fit for this US tour.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

With nothing left unexplained, the Band of Prince went about their usual business. Kaido strummed on his bass guitar, falling into rhythm with Inui's keyboards. Eiji sang in time with Oishi's guitar and once in awhile, Oishi would sing too. Kawamura was asking some tips from Tezuka, and when he finally got the beat right, he banged his drums like there was no tomorrow. Fuji easily kept in time with him.

Echizen, however, was lounging in the sofa. Headphones on his ears, with his eyes closed, he sang in time to their latest songs. He was on the last verse of their song 'Dream Believer'. Then the track stopped and a different song played in.

"_I open the window on a dazzling afternoon_

_For no reason, I run down a shady path_

_I take a deep breath, close my eyes,_

_and imagine out the stage settings of my tomorrows."_

The whole band recognize the song, it was the rock version of Wonderful Days. The welcoming song their friends sang for Tezuka when he returned from his operation in Germany, he had been involved in an accident. Momoshiro started out the beginning cords of the song. Fuji followed, and the rest of them did too.

"_The new page that I have imagined, I paint on a clean, white canvas_

_without heeding the opposing headwind, I clear my path_

_and continue creating this never-ending brand new story…_

_Oh wonderful days…"_

Eiji started singing the next words along with Ryoma. Oishi Fuji, and Momoshiro joined him.

"_On the zebra-stripes of the crosswalk, when the lights turn green_

_I run across, stepping only on the white lines like a child_

_If I could stay this way forever...fanned by a gentle breeze_

_Staying true to myself, if I could do that"_

Pretty soon the whole band was rocking, everyone performing as if they were live on stage. It was a typical sight in the studio, but it would send their fans screaming in delight, if they were here to see this.

"_I face the distant sky and stretch out both hands_

_in order to realize my hopes and dreams_

_I entrust them to the future and set them free…"_

The song on Ryoma's mp3 ended, and his singing stopped, it was the last song on the lists.

He opened his eyes to find his bandmates drench in sweat, grinning happily at each other. Kawamura was still banging his drums. And Eiji winked at him when he saw him looking. Fuji smiled at him—he was always smiling anyways—and Tezuka gave him a nod of approval. Echizen closed his eyes again and put all his songs, on repeat, wondering what the heck happened while he wasn't looking.

* * *


	4. Seigaku meets NG Production

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gravitation or Prince of Tennis…not even in my dreams

* * *

4. NG Production meets Seigaku

Yuki woke up drench in sweat, a feeling of premonition surrounding him. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read 2:00 am. He shook his head, willing the feeling to go away. What was wrong with him? must be the stress. His hand inched towards the phone, maybe he should phone Shuichi. Nope, it should be morning in Japan by now and Shuichi would be tired from working and recording all night. He'd let him sleep.

He grabbed his lighter instead and lit a cigarette, his gaze falling on the sticker photo of the two of them, taken on their date. It was strange when the brat wasn't around to annoy him. He remembered when Shuichi had found him even in London and thought, _Maybe this time too…_he chuckled to himself. _No, that would be impossible_.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At long last, the day that they go to America finally arrive. Three days after the announcement, Shuichi is packed and ready to go; he can't wait to leave Japan and go see Yuki.

"When are we going to leave? I want to see Yuki!" he whined. "Let's leave already!"

"Please be more patient Shindou-san, Seguchi-san and the others aren't here yet," Fujisaki told him. They were at the plane already, waiting for the others. Shuichi was the first to arrive, afraid that they would leave him if he were late; they were going to ride a private jet that would take them to Chicago, the first destination of their tour.

"There, someone's coming," Shuichi said pointing to where the door was located. Fujisaki turned to face the door. No one was there.

_Great, Shindou-san's seeing things, _he thought. He was about to protest when…

"Huh? Oishi's not here yet?" a red-haired guy was skipping towards them. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt inside a blue-striped jacket. He looked around the plane. He looked older than him but no older than Shindou-san.

"Ah..no..we're the only ones who's here yet," he said. Upon hearing that, the guy stopped looking around and slumped down beside Shuichi.

"Hmp! And they said to come here on time," the guy grumbled to himself, when he saw him looking, he introduced himself. "Kikumaru Eiji, nice to meet you,"

"Fujisaki Suguru," he said. He gestured to Shindou-san. "That's Shindou Shuichi-san, our vocalist."

"I watch you guys in TV, you were great," he said, truthfully. Fujisaki thanked him. Shuichi however has no time to appreciate compliments.

"Argh! You're late Hiro!" he said as a welcome to his bandmate. The red-haired guitarist who has just arrived checked his watch and apologize,

"Only by a minute though,"

"Looks like everyone in Bad Luck's here," a voice said. They all whirled around to see who it was.

"Seguchi-san," Fujisaki said, relief on his voice. Nittle Grasper was just entering the plane. From behind Tohma, Noriko wave at them.

"I'm here too," she said.

"Sorry we're late Shindou-san," Tohma smiled at them. Eiji stared at him, mesmerized.

"Amazing, he's like Fuji," Eiji murmured to himself.

Ryuichi who was behind Noriko immediately went beside Eiji. "Huh? Who's this?" he asked.

"Kikumaru Eiji, Band of Prince vocalist," he introduced himself.

"Really? I'm a vocalist too!" he said, genuinely thrilled that they were the same. "Ryu-chan desu," Sakuma told him. "Let's be friends," he waved Kumagoro.

Eiji's eyes eagerly followed it. "Waah.. kawaii," he exclaimed.

"Ah, this is Kumagoro," he made Kumaguro bow before Eiji.

"Aww… I miss Daigoro nya,"

"Daigoro?"

"He's that big teddy bear I have in my room," Eiji said. "He's thiiiss biiiigg!" He gestured Daigoro's size with his hands.

"Ahh.. I wanna see too! I wanna see!"

"Too bad I can't bring him because he'll get dirty, I wanted to bring my Onee-chan too, because she's a fan of yours," Eiji told him about his family, in which Ryuichi eagerly listened. After that, he told him about the band. And by the time, the Band of Prince arrive, Ryuichi knew almost everything about them.

"We were waiting for you Eiji," Oishi scolded him. He had been worried that Eiji overslept again, but when he called on his house, his sisters said that he left already.

"Huh? I thought we we're going to meet at the airport by 7 'o clock?" he was confused.

"Right, at the _airport_," Oishi emphasize the word 'airport.' It took Eiji awhile to figure it out.

"Meet at the _airport," _he imitated Oishi's emphasis. "This is the airport…" he muttered to himself. Then realization came, "No, this is the _plane."_

Ryuichi clapped him on the back. "Very good Eiji-chan"

"Nya! Gome ne," He scratched his left cheek. "But you know nya, those instructions are confusing." He grinned at him sheepishly. There was no way Oishi could stay mad after that.

"But Momo got them," he just said, sounding surprised.

Momoshiro who overheard called out, "What's that supposed to mean, Oishi-senpai?" while Oishi bowed his head apologetically.

Upon hearing his name, Ryuichi started inspecting Oishi. "This is your bestfriend?"

"Hai! This is Oishi," he introduced them to each other. Oishi humbly shook Ryuichi's hand, the guy was practically a legend. He didn't think Eiji knew that, but then again, even if he did. He guesses that it wouldn't matter either way.

The other Band of Prince members started boarding the plane. Eiji spotted Fuji and excitedly introduced him to Ryuichi. Even Ryuichi was amazed by his similarity with his bandmate. "You're right he's like Tohma."

By now, the Band of Prince was starting to suspect that their vocalist has already told their life stories to the Nittle Grasper vocalist. It was confirmed when Ryuichi steered clear of Inui and avoided Kaidoh. But other than that, he inspected all the other members, he was glad to meet Eiiji's friends.

Even Shuichi was temporarily distracted from thinking of Yuki. "Wow, there's so many of you." His eyes lingered toward each of them. He was surprised by Fuji and Tezuka's heights, they were almost as tall as…"Yuki!" he suddenly exclaimed surprising them all.

"Yeah, let's go now, so Shuichi can see Yuki!" Ryuichi said. Shuichi rushed to hug his idol. He really understands him.

"Shut up! Our ichinen isn't here yet," Kaidoh snarled at them, the two vocalists cowered in fear.

"Scary," they said at the same time.

"Ochibi?" Eiji noticed for the first time that his co-vocalist was missing. It was because they were all still standing. Just then, the topic of their conversation, Echizen strode in the door.

"Wiz…."he greeted them.

"You're late Ochibi!" Eiji protested. "You're even later than me!"

"Gome. Gome," he apologized, although sounding not sorry at all. "I had Sakuno lead the way so naturally we got lost."

"Huh? Sakuno's here? We weren't allowed to bring someone but you still brought your koibito along," Momoshiro was envious. "That's not playing fair, not playing fair at all…"

At the mention of the word 'koibito', Shuichi started becoming restless again, only one thing on his mind, Yuki.

"So if you brought Sakuno along, where is she?" Momoshiro asked.

Ryoma shrugged his shoulder. "She and the others are going to get there in another way."

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

On the other side of the airport, Sakuno, and the other Band of Prince crew were staring at their aircraft.

"Eh? A military plane?" Horio blinked his eyes. The others did too. A tall long-haired blond guy emerged at the door. He was carrying a gun.

"You must be from the Band of Prince, get in." he said, "Your manager's already here." he pointed at this back. On the window, they saw Manager Ryuzaki-san waving at them.

Sakuno looked around for something, maybe another plane. They weren't serious, right? Horio started climbing in, followed by Katchiro and Katsuo. She sighed in defeat and followed too.

Just as the plane was starting to ascend, Tomo let out a loud cry.

"Waah! Ryoma-sama!"

* * *

Sorry, this maybe boring but I can't have them arrive at U.S. just yet, I'm still doing research on their destination. Please bear with me.


	5. Plane Trip

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gravitation and Prince of Tennis… not now…not ever…

* * *

5. Plane Trip

The trip on the plane was long and uneventful, but it certainly is interesting. The vocalists naturally grouped together…except Ryoma. He was content to sleep with Karupin on his lap.

"Yeah, by the way, why is Shu-chan so sad?" Eiji finally had the chance to ask.

"He misses Yuki," Ryuichi answered for Shuichi. He was too depressed to function.

"Yuki?"

"His lover," Ryuichi hugged Kumagoro tight as if to prove his point.

"L-Lover?" Eiji blinked his eyes at the odd choice of words.

"Hai, Yuki went to US to do some research, Yuki is a novelist you know…" Shuichi said in a dull voice. He left him for his work…for his book. Suddenly, Yuki's job didn't seem so great.

Eiji seem to think otherwise. "Whoa! That's so cool!" his eyes lit up in excitement. "Your Yuki must be really smart." Ryuichi nodded in agreement.

_My Yuki?_ Shuichi pondered on that. Yuki was the love of his life, Yuki was his lover, Yuki was his! Yes! Shuichi's mood quickly lightened.

"Yeah, you know, Yuki is…" and he launched to the tale of their love story.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Just like the vocalists, some force of nature caused the intellectuals to end up together…well, except Momoshiro.

Oishi and Fujisaki were exchanging outrageous stories about their bands.

"Once Shindou-san was in a slump, we stayed in the studio for a week." That was before the Tokyo Bay Music Fest.

"We run in the sunset for a week too, because of Inui's juice." Momoshiro shared.

"When Shindou-san lost his voice, Sakano-san hired sumo-wrestlers to force him to talk."

"Once our bass guitarist, Kaidoh got amnesia," Oishi recalled, in which Momoshiro laughed out loud. Kaidoh who was seating behind them, suddenly stood up.

"You're so noisy! Shut up, will you?!" he was red in the face.

"We were just talking here, you shut up!"

The Band of Prince members were used to this, so they didn't pay them any attention but Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper stared at them. Inui signaled for Kawamura to stop Momoshiro and Kaidoh, he handed him some drum sticks.

"Burning!!!" he waved his arm around. "Stop it! Both of you shut up! Now!!"

Tohma was amused at the ruckus the Band of Prince members were making. He smiled at them.

"Interesting members you have," he said to Fuji who was reading beside him.

"You too," Fuji smiled back. He was looking at Ryuichi who was showing Eiji and Shuichi, Kumagoro's attack moves.

"Should I say I am honored to be in the same tour as Tensai Fuji?" Tohma asked. The newspapers has been fond of calling him a prodigy.

"I should be the one saying that. You're band's practically a legend."

The two keyboardist exchanged smiles.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Momoshiro decided to just stay away from Kaidoh, so he sat next to Hiroshi instead. The guy was checking his phone every few seconds.

"You expecting a call or something?" he asked. The guy looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, actually my girl told me she'd call but didn't tell me when," Hiro explained.

"Shimata!" Momoshiro clutched at his pocket, he produced his phone too. Ann told him exactly the same thing.

"What? You expecting a call too?" it was Hiro's turn to ask him.

"Yeah, my g-girl," he stuttered at the words. "…told me she'd call me too, although she's not really my girl…" his voice lowered, it was the first time he talked about this, he didn't know what made him open up to Hiro, but he did, since no one in the Band of Prince could give him any advice. But actually, Ann wasn't officially 'his' he knows that she still sees other guys beside him. Like that Taekwondo blackbelt Kizarasu Atsushi of St. Rudolphs, and that marathon runner from Fudomine, Akira Kamio.

"That's a real tough situation you got yourself into…"

"Yeah, tell me about it." He said. Hiro shared some of his problems with his girlfriend too.

Soon the two spent the rest of the trip trying to figure out girls and their mind games.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile, there was a girl on the plane who is up to her mind games right now. Noriko was seating beside Tezuka, fawning over him.

"So…what do you do on your free time?" she asked. She made her red fingernail trace the arm of the seat between them. Her eyes blinked flirtatiously.

"Practice…" he said, looking ahead.

Noriko wasn't able to get another word out of him after that.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In New York, Yuki was just getting ready to go to Chicago. It was the second setting of his story.

It was where the protagonists would meet his partner.

* * *

Sorry it took so long.. and I wrote so little.. and they're still not in U.S. *whimper*

gomenasai! gomenasai! I'll update next week to make up for it! Promise!


End file.
